


The Kneeling One

by chodes



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slash, there is one spoiler, third-person present tense like the asshole i am, this is the fic where i stop caring about titles so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chodes/pseuds/chodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if he thinks about it more, there's honestly no one else that could make him feel like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kneeling One

For a prince, he sure is eager on his knees.

He should know though, by being in a relationship with the vessel of Grima and all, that he’s in for a thrill. Aside from the bursts of excitement that comes along with covert and spontaneous makeout sessions, everything remains the same. But it doesn’t take long for Chrom to figure it out when, after a brief reconnaissance outside their camp, Robin pushes him against the trunk of an unlucky tree outside their camp, kisses him, and rubs him between his legs. Now, Chrom knew Robin was a bit of a free-thinker from the first moment they met in the field. He knew the man had a stable, yet unpredictable, head on his shoulders that could plot victories and predict deaths. But as Chrom stands there in shock, on shaky legs and grinding into Robin’s open palm, he realizes his partner is also a tad… sexually assertive.

 _Not that it’s a bad thing_ , Chrom reasons in his head as his tunic is unbuttoned and his trousers are yanked down. He gasps and his cheeks heat up as Robin impatiently strokes his cock with his gloves still on and licks inside his mouth. The knowledge of presenting so indecently outdoors suddenly rises to the surface of his mind, and it takes every fiber in his being to not hyperventilate and rethink his life as he’s urged down to his knees.

Chrom’s eyes widen and his vision goes a little hazy as Robin unties the front of his own trousers enough to slip his penis out. Robin's erection is harder than his is, displayed by its pinkened tint and shiny tip, and it looks like it’s been like that for a while, Chrom apparently oblivious. It bobs proudly in front of his face, but Chrom doesn’t have the opportunity to linger on the fact it’s _the first time he’s actually seen it_ as Robin thumbs his lips apart and nudges the head of his cock against his mouth. He hears Robin’s breath hitch adorably as his lips rub hesitantly against the soft tip, and it makes him shudder at how responsive he is. Chrom’s never done this before, but the way his partner starts combing through his hair with gentle fingers and gazes at him adoringly makes him giddy like a dog. He keeps his eyes on Robin as he opens his mouth to accommodate the tip of his penis, blushing at the soft moan that leaves Robin’s throat, followed by a gloved hand reaching under his own shirt and rubbing at a nipple, exposing his flat stomach beneath the cloak. Chrom’s hands twitch jealously at his own sides, and as he gives the cockhead a few experimental, nervous licks, he reaches up to Robin’s waist to massage the soft skin there. He can’t get enough of how good Robin’s petite body feels in his hands as he thumbs slow circles into his stomach. Robin gently rolls his hips at that, looking down at Chrom with half-lidded eyes. “So good,” he groans, biting his lip. _Gods_ , the foreign, sticky fluid trickling on his tongue and his already-sore jaw isn’t even an issue if he can get Robin to do that again.

Enjoying the praise and the hand that’s now petting the top of his head, Chrom hums around Robin’s cock and squirms slightly on his knees. He feels the leaves crunch under his legs and the evening breeze against his bare chest and abdomen, raising goosebumps on his arms from under his sleeves.

He didn't expect to be aroused by his own actions, or perform these actions at all this evening. But as Chrom bobs his head and sucks at Robin obediently and sloppily, his cock begins pulsing between his legs in time with the movement of his mouth. Precum begins to drip onto the ground beneath him in thin, sticky threads and he flushes with embarrassment at the possibility of someone seeing them, seeing _him_ , seeing their prince in such a lewd position.

Maybe that’s why he’s so hard. Before he can move his hand down to stroke himself, Robin’s fingers wrap around his wrists, pinning Chrom’s hands against his hips in a firm grip. Chrom wriggles his wrists futilely and whines around the thick cock in his mouth, equally aroused and upset. He gives Robin a hard suck, his teeth accidentally grazing on the sensitive shaft. “Chrom,” Robin hisses with a squeeze around Chrom’s wrists, “mind your _teeth_.”

Chrom’s cheeks turn red at the scolding, and a feeling of shame sends a chill down his spine that makes him completely pause his actions. Knowing he’s still trapped on his knees with his arms up and Robin’s cock in his mouth, Chrom shuts his eyes and gives an apologetic lick around the area. He hears a sigh from above as he lets saliva pool in his mouth before pressing his tongue against the underside. He can’t hear much but the wet, filthy noises he’s making; it’s incredibly slick now with his spit and Robin’s precum and he feels some of the wetness gather at the corners of his lips.

Soreness finds its way in his arms along with his jaw and the caps of his knees, but his desire to make Robin feel good is more important. He opens his eyes slowly, taking a peek at Robin’s face and– _oh_ _Gods_. Robin’s staring right back at him, lips parted and face flushed down to his collarbone. He reads his name on Robin’s lips and hums in response. His own cock throbs hard as he breathes through his nose, trying to take more of Robin in his mouth and please him even more. That giddy feeling comes back when his jaw finally relaxes and the cockhead rests against his throat. A groan rips from his larynx when nails dig into the back of his hands. “G-good boy, _perfect_ ,” Robin whispers shakily, loud enough just for Chrom to hear. Chrom nearly chokes right then, but he preens, moans and suckles instead, trying to lick everywhere he can with it so deep in his mouth. Fluid overflows and spills down his chin with every movement now. Robin jerks hard. “Good, j-just like that,” his eyes roll back in his head and he begins to pant quickly. “I’m going to cum.”

Immediately he’s rewarded with more trickles of precum, and it almost makes Chrom dizzy. Gloved hands loosen around his wrists before reaching down to pet his hair again. Chrom gasps and quivers as his head is being guided into Robin’s small, desperate thrusts. He can’t do much but keep himself open and swallow thickly around his cock, feeling it swell against his tongue. Before he can reach down to wrap a tight fist around his own cock, he keens around Robin and releases his load on the ground in thick ropes. He’s never come so hard in his life, and the tingling through his spine, chest, and hips almost makes him sob.

“You want it that bad, Chrom?” Robin moans, his thrusts becoming shallow. With fists curling around the prince’s hair, Robin pulls his hips back to the tip just before he pumps his cum inside his mouth, balls pulsing. Chrom barely registers Robin’s filthy mouth but groans as his hair is pulled, his hips jerking into the air. He grips Robin’s hips for leverage, feeling his penis jump and pulse, continuing to spurt as he tries to drink down Robin’s warm cum. It overflows anyway, creamy fluid bubbling up between his wet lips and Robin’s shaft before dribbling down his chin and chest.

Chrom’s eyes roll back as he twitches through pleasant aftershocks, moaning softly around the nearly-limp penis in his mouth. It slips out with an obscene noise that makes Chrom flush and snap out of his daze. Gods, he’s a mess. His tired arms drop down to his sides and his hands hover in the air, unsure where to begin cleaning himself. He timidly glances up at Robin, who’s now hovering over him, resting his arms on the tree behind Chrom. With how dark it is outside, he can’t even make out what kind of expression is on the tactician’s face. It’s unsettling.

“Er,” Chrom talks to the ground, hating the silence and the staring. “I need to get cleaned. W-we should head back before someone worries about us.”

He begins with his trousers, now thankful for the lack of sunlight to display the droplets of stains that are scattered on them. After he buttons himself back in, he swipes his fingers up his chest and neck, gathering as much cum as he can before sucking them in his mouth. It’s not the best flavor. As he scoops up the rest, Robin’s hand seizes his wrist before he can put it in his mouth.

“What?” Chrom stares forward, still unnerved by his suddenly unresponsive partner.

“I just,” he finally says, “I’m just trying to figure out why you’re… eating it when you could wipe it on something.”

Chrom stares at the substance on his fingers, unsure whether to answer truthfully or not.

“I don’t… I don’t mind the flavor,” he mumbles.

“Oh,” Robin sighs, not unlike his sighs from earlier, and lets go of his wrist. Chrom licks the rest of the mess from his fingers before it has time to dry on his skin. He hears Robin curse under his breath and it sends a pleasant shudder down his spine.

“You know,” Chrom begins to button up his tunic, not really knowing why he’s still talking with his voice all hoarse like this. “I didn’t mind doing, you know… _that_.”

Robin smirks, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, warm gloved hands grip his shoulders and help him up. Chrom’s legs must have fallen asleep some time ago because strange pain briefly spikes from his toes to the inside of his thighs. As he wriggles his toes and wills circulation to flow back into the other parts of his body, Robin lightly massages his shoulders.

“You were so good for me Chrom,” Robin coos as he leans forward and nuzzles the side of Chrom’s face, ignoring the hitched breath. “I owe you.”

Chrom bites his lip. “I… ” he falters, not really knowing how to respond. He’s so tired right now.

“I suppose,” Robin murmurs. “I’ve been wanting to experience a lot of things with you. Being on the battlefield and applying tactics makes me very stressed, and I tend to horde so many intrusive thoughts about things that may befall you. Even though we’re partners, my approach was very inappropriate. I’m sorry.”

Honestly, it takes Chrom a lot of willpower in order to not fall asleep right now, but when Robin speaks with such a timid and vulnerable tone, he makes sure to listen. It's rare for his partner to lack confidence in his words.

“I’ll admit," Chrom shuffles his feet as they head back to camp. "I was a bit uncomfortable at first, but I don’t mind doing something like that again, as long as it’s with you.”

He yawns almost too loudly to hear Robin’s chuckle. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a glorified blowjob fic.  
> The sad part is that it's too long to comfortably call it a _drabble._  
>  Also, what the hell am I doing in the FE fandom? Ever since I got that 3DS I've never been the same.  
> I'm also a little proud at how vanilla (for me anyway) this turned out. Chrom is such a dog for Avatar :^)


End file.
